In His Hands
by articcat621
Summary: Fate guided her to exactly where she needed to be - in the arms of one James Potter.


For crochetaway for the Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2019.

Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic and to xxDustnight88 for cheering me on. I hope you all enjoy this bit of smutty goodness! xoxo

Prompt: Hermione finds herself two decades in the past and at the mercy of one James Potter.

Also written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 19 - square O3 - spanking.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**In His Hands**

Hermione shifted on her knees, wincing at the slight pain. James didn't usually keep her waiting this long, but it seemed that that today was an exception.

She was perched as she usually did, sitting on the floor bare as she waited for James. He had said that he'd be back around nine, and as the clock was ticking, she was getting nervous. It was nearly twenty past, and she had been sitting on her knees, her bum resting against her heels in her submissive position as she waited for him.

The door swung open, and she resisted the urge to lift her gaze. No, she looked at the floor, her body tingling in anticipation as she could feel his heated gaze on her.

"Hermione," he purred, clearly pleased with the sight before him. James moved towards her, gently grabbing her chin and tilting her gaze upwards. "I'm so pleased to see you waited."

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied, looking at him. She took in the sight of the rugged wizard in front of her, licking her lips excitedly. He looked just like Harry, but totally different at the same time.

"Your patience will be rewarded."

Her body tingled in anticipation. She watched as James moved around the room, removing first his leather jacket and then his shirt. She watched as he undressed, wondering just how in Merlin's name did she get in this position?

Oh, right, she wanted to change the past. After the war, after seeing everyone she had loved die, Hermione knew she had nothing to lose. She headed two decades into the past, eager to change the future. While in the past, she was able to join the Order and defeat Voldemort for good. It had taken time for the Marauders to trust her, but eventually, with Dumbledore's support, they did.

Everything worked out the way she had planned. Voldemort was gone. People were saved - Neville would have his parents. Ron would have his uncles.

The one thing she didn't plan on, however, was falling in love with James Potter. It happened suddenly, while they were on a mission to destroy one of the Horcruxes, and she realised that things would never be the same.

She came between James and Lily, and though it had never been her intention, it happened.

She saved the world, her old reality, but had destroyed the chances of her best friend being born.

"Knut for your thoughts?" James interrupted, noticing the dazed look on her face.

"Do you ever regret it?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

James took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Hermione, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed her tenderly, his hands stroking her shoulders lovingly. "I could never regret you."

"But Lily…"

"Is my past, and you, Hermione, are my future." Cupping her cheek, James tenderly kissed her. Pulling away, he looked at her. There was a knowing look in his eyes. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, of course not," Hermione said quickly. She knew that look in his eyes. She knew what it would mean.

"Looks like you do," James teased. "Questioning my love? Hermione, darling, you made me break the scene."

Eyes widening, she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "That I did, James."

"You know what that means?" He made quick work of removing the rest of his clothing, leaving him in the nude.

Her body trembled in delight as she nodded. She did.

James moved, sitting on the end of the bed. He pulled Hermione towards him before bending her over his knee. "Twenty seems fair, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes in anticipation. James had awoken something primal within her. He knew how to work her body, how to push her to her limits without pushing her too far. She gasped as his hand caressed her bottom.

"I want you to count the spanks," James told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. His hand came down, smacking her left cheek harshly.

Hermione let out a yelp at the sting.

"Count," James reminded her, a teasing tone to his voice.

"One," she murmured, wriggling in his lap. Moments later, he spanked her other cheek. "Two!" she cried out. His hand rubbed her bottom, squeezing it lightly before he spanked her once more. "Three!"

"Your arse is a delectable shade of pink," James murmured before delivering two successive spanks. "Do you know what you do to me, Hermione?"

"Four, five!" Hermione gasped. Her arse stung, but she couldn't deny the wetness between her legs. "Six!" Her face was warm, and she could feel beads of sweat dripping down her face. "Seven!"

The pauses between spanks were always the worst, she thought. She didn't know when it was coming, each spank catching her by surprise. "Eight!"

The spanking continued, James alternating between caressing her arse and delivering the blows. He never spanked her in the same spot twice, she noticed. His hand slipped between her legs, a low growl escaping her lips when his fingers brushed against her clit. "James!" She wriggled her hips, desperate for release.

"So wet for me," James commented. "My sweet, sweet girl. You love this; don't you?"

Hermione wanted him to touch her. She wanted desperately to come, writhing in his lap. He pressed against her clit, causing her to jerk in his lap. She loved this… being at his mercy. She loved being in his hands… quite literally.

James smirked, although Hermione couldn't see, before he pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean of her fluids before delivering three quick spanks.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen!" Hermione gasped, grateful that they were nearing the end. Tears pooled in her eyes as her arse stung. She didn't know how much more her body would be able to take. "Twenty!" she shouted loudly as James spanked her for the final time. She remained frozen for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You're fucking beautiful," James said, sitting her upright. He wiped away her tears. "I swear, Hermione, you'll be the death of me."

"I love you," Hermione murmured, kissing him tenderly. She moved her body so that she was now straddling his lap. She winced at the pain, but kissed him slowly, savouring the slight sting.

"Hermione, love," James said, "Why don't we take a break? I can get some salve for your arse."

"No," Hermione said. "Please, let me fuck you." She ground her wet core against his erection, hissing at the feeling. "You know how wet I am… You know how desperately I want you."

"Hermione," James said.

"Fuck the pain," Hermione said. "I want to feel the sting as we make love." She could feel his cock beneath her twitch. A slight tip of hips and he'd almost be in.

"You know I'm powerless to deny your wishes," James whispered. He moved his hips, slipping himself inside of her wet core. He hissed at the sensation.

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. James met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "James," she moaned, "Oh, yes." Her arse ached as her body moved, and she knew she'd be in pain the next day, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."

James' command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands squeezed her hips as he moaned. "I'm close, Hermione."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. James thrust up into her before cupping her breasts. He lightly rolled her nipples between his fingers. "Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, James let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against James, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "James," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Love you," James murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "So, so much."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his nose. "I love you, James. I… I'm so glad I found you."

Lying back, he pulled her flush against his body as he got comfortable on the bed. "I'm so glad I found you," James said back. "I don't know what brought you to me, but I'm so thankful for it."

Hermione thought of her broken time turner, hidden deep within her beaded bag. Smiling, she kissed him tenderly.


End file.
